


Stockholm Syndrome

by alysonlaurel203



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysonlaurel203/pseuds/alysonlaurel203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a rich model, whose parents are very prominent in London. The last thing they need is for their son to be caught in a gay love scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Does He Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I would really like to hear all kinds of criticism about it. I have a basic idea of where this going but I would really like suggestions. I'm going to try and keep this short but knowing me, my imagination will run wild and it will be at least 10 pages.

Harry sat in the bay window of his bedroom watching the snow flutter quietly to the ground. A fire cackled gently behind him as his record player softly hummed his favorite christmas record. The reflection of the house’s outside lights reflected on the window in front of him and lit up his smooth complexion. 

Harry often did this when he felt alone, and the Christmas season was the loneliest. How could he not with a house as large as his, and no one to live with him? His only friend was Liam and he had his own flat with his girlfriend in the big city. 

Maybe Harry should get a girlfriend. His mom would be quite pleased by that. Or maybe a dog?  
Harry was never one to date. He would just bring home different girls every night for short companionship, and a dog didn’t seem like a feasible replacement. Harry couldn’t even remember to go grocery shopping most days. 

Harry decided tonight was a night for a companion. He quietly got up and took a hot shower. He put on his best jeans that gave his butt the perfect lift, and then put on his best shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone. He tousled his luscious curls and spritzed some cologne before tossing on a scarf. Harry grabbed his wallet and keys and left in his new Ferrari. 

He drove rather quickly down the icy roads leaving the outskirts of London and into the city. He blared a radio station that played his least favorite pop songs and today’s “top hits” just to prepare him for the shitty club and bar music he’d be hearing for the rest of the night. 

Harry decided he would make a pit stop at the convenience store before heading to the first club so he could buy a pack of cigarettes. He knew it was a bad habit, but it usually calmed him down and gave him the confidence he needed before he could get alcohol and let it kick in. 

When he got to his usual first bar, he ordered his usual drink, from his usual Friday night bartender, before turning to face the crowd. He saw tons of couples dancing. There were two girls making out in the back corner and a couple making out next to him at the bar. He stood alone, sipping his vodka tonic, waiting to find the girl he wanted to take home that night. 

As he stood watching, looking for a girl to dance with (and possibly fuck that night), his eyes wandering over every face and body in the building, his eyes were caught by a young man. His eyes lingered on him with a hint of familiarity. How did Harry know this young lad? There was something about this man that Harry definitely knew. Maybe it was his pompadour hair style or his oddly unique style. For some reason, he was so intrigued, that his curiosity got the best of him. Harry definitely knew him, so, he casually glided across the dance floor and stood right in the man’s line of view so that maybe, he’d say something to Harry.

Harry grabbed a random girl to dance with while he waited for the man to recognize him first. He grinded and thrust on the girl for three whole songs before giving up. The only recognition he got was a few confused seconds of eye contact. Harry decided to just say something.    
Harry walked closer to the man before shouting over the thumping bass, “Hey, do I know you from somewhere?” 

“I don’t think so. I definitely would remember you,” the man said with a devilish grin.

Harry felt an abnormal kick in his stomach before turning bright red.  
“Do you know Liam Payne by chance?” Harry hoped he knew Liam. It was the only connection that would make sense.

“Why? Is that your boyfriend? Typical. All the hot ones are taken.”

“What?! No! I’m straight.” Harry was astonished at this man’s directness.

The man laughed loudly. “You’re definitely not straight. Look at you,” he said while motioning up and down at Harry. 

“What is that supposed to mean? You know what, just forget it. I’m out of here before I start a fight with you.” Harry turned on his wheel and strode toward the exit. 

Harry was at his car unlocking the door when he heard a voice behind him.  
 “Look mate, I’m sorry. I sincerely thought we played for the same team,” the mysterious man apologized.  
 “First, don’t call me your ‘mate.’ Second, if I were gay, I would never be with the likes of a jerk like you,” Harry growled.  
He regretted coming to the bar tonight. He should have just stayed home and watched Christmas movies. 

“Please forgive me. You really seem like a cool dude. Can we start over,” he pleaded.  
 Harry sighed. He was a forgiving person and this man did seem like an interesting character.  
“Okay. Well since we’ve established that we don’t know each other, let me start by introducing myself. I’m Harry Styles” he said, extending a hand.

The man grabbed Harry by the face and planted a big kiss on his mouth before Harry even had time to react. Harry shoved the man back as soon as he realized what was happening and before the man could try and shove his tongue in Harry’s mouth.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” 

Harry was beyond furious. He had never in his entire life been so surprised in his entire life. At the same time, he felt a spark with the kiss. He looked at Louis with a scowl. He could see his face much better under the street light. He had a few freckles scattered across his smooth, olive complexion. His eyes were two sapphires, that had a constant smile slapped on them. Harry could not keep his expression while looking at that face. Harry had never been with a man, and he was definitely turned on by every female he had fucked. How could he suddenly feel this burning desire for a man? Especially a man that he was pissed at not even 5 minutes ago. 

Harry grabbed the man and kissed back. He had no idea where that had come from. Maybe it was the vodka tonic he had, but it definitely felt right. 

“Get in the car,” he growled, breaking the kiss. 

Louis obeyed silently. He got in the car, buckled his seatbelt and Harry sped out of the parking lot, checking to see if anyone had seen them.

Harry could not be seen leaving a club with a man. He would probably have regretted kissing that man in such an open, public location. He prayed the paparazzi hadn’t been following him silently. His parents would kill him if this story leaked. They could not have this kind of scandal on their hands.


	2. Through the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis home.

Harry didn’t know where this would lead and he didn’t know how to do “it” if it ever got there. He had never been with a man and he was hoping Louis would be kind enough to lead the way. 

Harry took his mouth off of Louis’s and grabbed his hand. He led him upstairs and to his bedroom. They kissed harder, stronger, more passionately than they did downstairs. 

Harry pulled back, “I don’t.. I’m not sure…” 

Louis interrupted, “Don’t worry sweets, I can lead the way.” He shoved Harry onto the bed and kissed him gently. 

Harry and Louis were a blur of wandering hands, searching mouths, and pretty soon, raging erections. They tugged at each other’s clothes and felt all the bumps, curves, and unfamiliar territories of the other. They kissed like they had known each other for years, comfortably. But, they had the sinking, butterfly-ish feelings of being with someone new; a sense of wonder and adventure.

Louis removed his shirt and then Harry’s, kissing down his abdomen until he reached his pants. He unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and gently tugged them off his legs. Harry laid on the bed in just his underwear, almost completely naked in the cold air of his house. The only lighting was the dim gleam of the house’s exterior Christmas decorations streaming through Harry’s bedroom window. Louis removed his pants until he was just as exposed as Harry.

He could see the clear outline of Harry’s raging erection. He was a good 7, maybe 8 inches long and suddenly very self-conscious of his own member. 

Harry though, could not wait to get his hands, and mouth all over Louis. He kept surprising himself with his growing homosexuality. 

Louis removed Harry’s underwear with his mouth; a move that Louis hadn’t used since he took his last boyfriend’s virginity, but nonetheless, it sent chills up Harry’s spine.

Louis gently cradled Harry’s balls and kissed him. He kissed him hard and powerfully. He wanted Harry to know who was in charge, who would take care of him. 

Louis lowered his head and lingered above Harry’s elongated cock.   
“I just want to make sure you’re still okay with this pace,” Louis asked.   
Harry nodded with confidence, giving Louis the okay to continue. 

Louis slowly wrapped his mouth around the head of Harry’s dick. He pushed further down, taking in the length of his cock. 

A gasped escaped from Harry as Louis started bobbing up and down, increasing speed with each pump. His gasp soon turned into moans. He was about to reach climax and until Louis stopped. 

“Harry, I don’t suppose you have any lube?” 

Harry shook his head before Louis replied, “It’s okay, I have a small amount with me.” 

Louis got up from the bed, and reached into the back pocket of his discarded jeans. He pulled out two tiny packets and ripped open the first with his mouth. He slipped on a condom and then opened the second packet. He rubbed the lube all over his cock. 

“Get on all fours,” he softly commanded. 

Harry felt submissive, but not in the hardcore porn kind of submissive. He felt that Louis was here for him. Although he just met him an hour before, he felt that lingering sense that he had known him and had built trust with him. 

Louis gently rubbed the rest of the lube on Harry’s asshole. Harry cringed at the cold, oily feeling. It was a completely new sensation. 

Slowly, Louis inserted a finger into Harry. He pumped his finger in and out a few times and double checked that Harry was still turned on by grabbing Harry’s dick with his free hand. Once he knew Harry was still hard, he inserted a second finger and started pumping harder. 

“How you doing, Ace?” 

Harry let out a pleasant grunt before answering, “I’m ready for you, dear.” 

Louis prepared Harry’s loosened hole for his cock. He inserted himself into Harry’s virgin asshole. 

Harry let out a sharp gasp. It hurt, but as Louis started to move in and out of him, he started to enjoy the pleasure of Louis.

Louis pumped in and out, each time harder and more powerful than the last. His moans mixed with Harry’s. He grabbed Harry by the soft curls that were lying on his upper back and shoulder. This created a heavenly reaction from Harry who thrust his ass back, further onto Louis’s throbbing cock. Louis was closing in on cumming, but he wanted Harry to cum first.   
 With one hand tangled into Harry’s brown curls, he used his other hand to wrap around Harry’s cock. He tugged on Harry’s dick as he shoved further into his virgin asshole. 

Harry moaned harder, louder, and more frequently than he did with any of the girls that he had fucked before. 

Harry reached his climax right before Louis. Harry melted into Louis’s hand which sent Louis into overdrive. He spilled into Harry as he collapsed onto Harry’s back. 

They both laid down on the bed, facing the ceiling. Their breathing was erratic, but slowly calmed as their chests started rising and falling in sync. 

“Thank you for this, Louis,” Harry whispered, rolling over to face Louis. 

Louis felt a warm feeling in his stomach as Harry wrapped his arm over Louis and rested his head on his shoulder. He looked down and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams,” Louis mumbled to the already sleeping Harry.


	3. Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing chapters very quickly so hopefully I'll finish before the end of winter break. Enjoy!

Harry woke to a bed full of the memories from the night before. He still smells Louis all over him and his sheets. The condom wrapper is in the trash can next to the bed and Louis’s clothes have been folded and laid out on the love seat in the corner of Harry’s large boudoir. The only thing missing was Louis. 

There was a wafting smell of coffee and bacon, and the hushed singing of “Walking on Sunshine” floated upstairs. 

Harry pushed himself off the edge of his bed and drug his feet across the cold maple floors and to his large dresser. He noticed his favorite pair of sweats were missing from his second drawer. He pulled out his worn out flannel pajama pants and yanked them over his weak, lanky legs. He turned to find Louis carrying a tray containing a breakfast that looked like it had come off the page of a magazine. There were 6 pancakes, 4 strips of bacon, a heap of eggs, two cups of orange juice and two mugs of coffee. 

“Lou, you didn’t have to do all of this.” Harry didn’t know where that nickname came from, or the comfortability that was between the two of them. Usually Harry woke up early after he hooked up with a girl so he could call a cab and kick them out as soon as possible. Harry didn’t mind Louis’s presence and was actually pleased to have him stick around. 

“I didn’t know if you would be weirded out by this. I don’t normally stick around after a one-night stand.”

Harry looked at his pigeon-toed feet and mumbled, “let’s not make this a one-night stand then.”

Louis grinned, “I’m so glad you said that. I’d love to see you regularly.”

Harry blushed and shook his head. It was so unlike him to be so reserved in a situation with this much sexual tension. But it was also very unlike him to partake in any homosexual activity. 

Louis used one hand to hold the tray and one hand to grab Harry’s and lead him to the bed. 

“Here, get comfortable and I’ll turn on the TV.” Louis waltzed to the flat screen and turned it as he grabbed the remote off the dresser. “What would you like to watch,” Louis asked as he strode back to the bed. 

“The news is fine,” Harry said, shoving a slice of bacon in his mouth. 

Louis sat down and looked at Harry. His eyes were so bright in the morning sunshine that leaked into Harry’s room from the cracks of his partially opened blinds.

Harry stopped eating and returned the look to Louis. He could see flecks of green in his light blue eyes that were shielded by inhumanly long eyelashes. Harry wondered what Louis was thinking, before Louis spoke his mind.

“I want to get to know you. Everything about you. What are you doing today?”

Harry blinked, he had to break out of the trance he was in while staring at Louis. “Uh.. nothing. It’s my day of rest before my big shoot tomorrow.” 

Louis reached over and picked at the plate of eggs. “Shoot? What shoot?”

“Oh I’m a model. I have a Calvin Klein shoot tomorrow morning. Would you like to come with me?” Harry grinned widely.    
Louis couldn’t help but want to go with him. “I would love to see you in your natural habitat. I should have known you were a model. You’re absolutely beautiful.” 

Harry blushed. “Stop it,” he said embarrassed. “What do you do?” 

“I’m a professor,” Louis explained. “I teach history at the University of London.” 

“Bloody hell, that’s brilliant!” Harry was over-joyed. He loved history. It was the only subject he was good at in secondary school. Harry was becoming more aware of the frequenting similarities between Louis and himself. 

“So, other than being what assume is a world, renowned supermodel,” Louis started saying before Harry interrupted.

“I wouldn’t go that far… I doubt I’m world renowned,” he said, looking down, mindlessly pushing around the pile of eggs with his fork.

“With a face and body like that,” Louis motioned at Harry, “you definitely have to be world renowned.” 

Harry turned an unnaturally bright shade of red. He wasn’t used to this many compliments and he couldn’t help but feel a strong sincerity from Louis. 

“Anyways,” Louis started. “How did you get enough money to afford such a beautiful house, a top-name sports car, and a wardrobe fit for a prince?” 

Harry hated talking about his family and the money they had. He had enough fake friends growing up. He had been used enough for his family’s money. He didn’t want Louis to be the same. He wanted Louis to still think of him as a regular guy. But Harry trusted Louis again, just like he had the night before. 

“My dad is in Parliament and my mother, is in the Supreme Court.” Harry looked out the window to distract himself while he waited for a reaction from Louis. He expected the typical “Oh my god. How exciting?! Have you ever met the Queen or Prince Harry?” kind of reaction. 

Louis just started laughing. Almost uncontrollably. No one had ever laughed when Harry told them about that part of his life. He started laughing too. The two sat there, laughing like idiots, surrounded by various breakfast foods. 

When they finally calmed down, Louis explained himself. 

“Sorry for laughing, that’s just the most boring thing I’ve ever heard of.” Harry grinned at Louis’s words. Louis was full of surprised for Harry, and he loved it. 

“You have this exciting life of fast cars and surrounded by supermodels and they’re fucking politicians. How did you turn out so cool with two knob heads for parents?!”

Harry wanted to kiss Louis for being so perfect. But he didn’t. He realized he had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know what his feelings for Louis meant and he didn’t know where they would lead. Harry suddenly became very quiet and it didn’t take long for Louis to notice. He eyed Harry from his peripheral vision as they finished their breakfast in silence. 

Harry’s phone let out a chime from across the room and he was very thankful for the interaction. 

When he checked his phone’s screen, he was horrified to find 38 missed calls from his mom, 12 calls from Liam, and 20 text messages from various acquaintances. 

He decided to call Liam first, because he’d be the most calm. He answered on the first ring. 

“Harry, mate! Finally! If I didn’t know you any better, I would have sworn that you were avoiding me.” Liam was basically yelling into the phone and their conversation had just started. Harry knew he was an excitable individual, but this was more over the top than usual. 

“So Harry, why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you think I would have been okay with this? We’ve been best mates since 2nd grade and I had to find out from a damn tabloid? What’s up with that?” 

Harry was only growing more confused as Liam continued speaking. 

“Wait, Liam. Slow down. What the fuck are you going on about?” 

Liam went quiet. 

“Liam, you still there?” Harry checked his phone screen to see if he had dropped the call. 

Liam finally responded, “Harry you need to pick up a newspaper this morning. Call me later.”

The line went dead.


	4. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn meet, but there's definitely history behind it.

Harry sat in the red leather arm chair of his family’s living room. His dad sat on the sofa to his left, his mother sat on the sofa to the right, and directly in front of him, placed perfectly on the coffee table was the day’s newspaper. In big bold letters it read, “Styles’ Son Caught Kissing Mystery Man.” 

He knew what would be on the front page after Liam called. He didn’t even have to check but after Liam hung up, Harry sprinted downstairs, flung the front door open and stared down at his worst nightmare. 

Harry’s parents kept yelling the same things over and over, but Harry just focused on the sound of the crackling fireplace on the opposite side of the coffee table before him. He occasionally heard words like “disappointment,” “embarrassing,” and “selfish.” He didn’t care about any of this. He was worried about how this would affect his job but he was more worried about what all of this meant for he and Louis. 

When Harry’s parents finally stopped yelling and gave him permission to leave, he got up from the chair and walked silently to the large maple doors that secured the privacy of the living room. 

Harry’s sister stood on the opposite side of the doors, waiting for Harry to emerge.   
 When she saw him, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, “I always thought you’d fancy a guy if you find the right one, and I gotta hand it to you, he’s quite appealing.”

Harry even cracked a smile. Gemma always knew how to make things a little easier for him. 

“I still love you baby brother.” Gemma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed up the stairs. 

 

* * *

When Harry got home, he ordered a pizza and flicked on HBO. His manager gave him the OK to take some time off and he needed to catch up on Game of Thrones. 

Just as he got comfortable on his over sized sofa, his doorbell rang. He paused his tv and drug his feet across the floor and to the front door. 

He was surprised to find Louis standing on his doorstep with a box of donuts.

“I hope this is okay. I would have called but with all that happened I didn’t have a chance to get your number.” Louis looked at his feet. He was clearly just as upset as Harry was. 

“This is more than okay. Please come in.” Harry smiled at Louis. It seemed to help lighten his mood. 

“Look Harry, I’m so sorry. If I would have known, I never would have kissed you like that.” 

Harry waved his hands in the air to shut Louis up. 

“Nonsense Lou. None of this is your fault. Plus, things are more than okay.” 

“Your parents aren’t mad?” Louis said shoving a donut in his mouth.

“Oh they’re furious. But it’s not a big deal. I didn’t get in any trouble. I just got yelled at for an hour or two.” Harry tried his hardest to make sure Louis would stop blaming himself. 

“Shit.. I’m so sorry.” Louis looked absolutely devastated. 

“Louis, if you apologize one more time, I’m going to give you something to actually apologize for.” Harry threatened, shaking a fist at Louis. 

Louis smiled. “Okay, I’ll stop. Let’s just change the subject… So what are you watching?”

Louis walked to the couch and sat down, pressing play on the remote. 

“Game of Thrones” Harry responded.

“Oh cool, Zayn watches that all the time” Louis said excitedly. 

“Oh… who’s Zayn?” Harry said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“He’s my friend from elementary school. Totally not my type, so don’t sound so worried.” Louis grinned. He felt good knowing that Harry didn’t want Louis to be with anyone else. 

“Oh cool,” Harry said nonchalantly. He was trying to act like he wasn’t concerned at all. “Maybe you should invite Zayn over, I’d really like to meet him.” 

“That’d be a great idea! Do you have any friends to set him up with?” Louis picked up his phone and started typing a message. 

“No. My only friend is Liam and he has a girlfriend.” 

Louis shrugged, “Invite him anyways.”

* * * 

The pizza arrived at the same time that Zayn did. 

After paying for the pizza, Harry got a proper introduction to Zayn. Harry thought Zayn was the second most beautiful human being he had ever seen, after Louis of course. 

He had soft tan skin, jet black hair, and eyes that looked like melted fondue chocolate. Harry wanted to be dipped in Zayn’s constant smolder. 

Harry’s intense sexual fantasy of him and Zayn in bed was immediately interrupted as the doorbell rang. Liam was here! 

“LIAM!!!” Harry yelled as he flung the door open. 

He was immediately engulfed in one of Liam’s famous bear hugs. 

He introduced Liam to Louis. “So you’re the lucky fella,” he said to Louis with a wink. 

Then Louis introduced Liam to Zayn. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zayn. He turned red and looked at the ground as he stuck out his hand, “Hi, I’m Liam.” He mumbled almost inaudibly. 

Zayn’s smile faded as his expression changed to one of hurt. He shook Liam’s hand and moved to the sofa.

Louis and Harry shared a look of concern. Harry turned to Liam.

“Uh Liam, can I talk to you in the second for a second?” Liam followed Harry into the kitchen.   
“What the hell Liam? Why were you so cold to Zayn?” 

Liam mumbled something as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

“What? I can’t hear you?” Harry asked. 

“I know him. We’ve met before…” Liam trailed off. 

“So? What happened?” Harry was really curious now. Liam was the most friendly and personable guy he knew. 

“Harry… I might have hooked up with him a few times before I met Sophia.”   
 Harry couldn’t believe his ears. 

“YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS I AM, LIAM.” Harry said a little too loudly. “Sorry.. So what’s wrong? Did things end badly between you two?”

Liam started crying. Harry wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulder and pressed Liam’s head against him.

“I love him, Harry. More than I love Sophia.”


	5. Stole My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long I want this to be. I think I'm going to wrap it up soon, but let me know if you want it to be a longer story!

Not wanting to ask the obvious questions of how this happened or why Liam never told him, Harry put his arms around Liam and pressed him against his chest. Harry pet Liam’s hair softly and cooed, “You Are My Sunshine” to calm him down. 

Liam finally stopped crying and dried his eyes and stepped back.   
 Harry looked at Liam, “It’s okay if you don’t want to stay, I understand if you want to go.”  
 Liam looked at the floor and mumbled, “I don’t want to go, I want to be close to him again. Can I stay?”

“Of course, Liam!” Harry said with an encouraging smile.

They linked arms and waltzed into the living room and joined Louis and Zayn on the couch. 

Louis put his arm around Harry and Harry nuzzled into Louis’ chest. He felt safe, warm, and loved. 

Liam slowly walked over and sat in between Harry and Zayn, keeping a safe distance from Zayn. He peeked at Zayn underneath his eyelashes and saw that Zayn was looking at him. He turned his head to look at Zayn completely who smiled brightly at Liam. Liam loved the glow that Zayn had. He always could light up a room, but also make it feel like there was no one else but Liam and Zayn in the world. Liam wanted to hold him and feel his soft skin like he had once before. He had longed for Zayn for a year and a half, and he now had his chance to rekindle what they once had. 

He reached for Zayn’s hand, but suddenly remembered Sophia. He drew back slowly, hoping that Zayn wouldn’t notice what he was trying to do. 

Harry started the show as Liam started to mull over the idea of being with Zayn and how to break it gently to Sophia. They had been together for 6 months and she never knew about Zayn or the year it took Liam to get over him. Sophia would understand though. It was only 6 months. That was nothing to the three years that Zayn and Liam had during their on and off fiasco of a relationship. 

Liam knew Zayn was the one. He couldn’t let this chance pass him by. He reached for Zayn’s hand and felt a wave of electricity as Zayn’s warmth filled his hand. Zayn look at his hand, then to Liam and grinned like he had just won the lottery. He linked his fingers with Liam, knowing that everything that happened in the past was in the past, and this was now. 

Liam scooted closer, grabbing the blanket from Zayn’s lap and draping it over the both of them. 

Harry noticed and nudged Louis, motioning to Liam and Zayn with his head. 

Louis let out a small gasp and whispered, “what in the world? How did that happen?” 

Harry put a finger to his mouth and motioned for Louis to follow him. 

He announced, “We’re just going to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Be back in a jiff.” 

“Don’t be too loud, I’d still like to hear the TV when you two get it on” Liam joked as Harry and Louis scurried into the kitchen. 

Liam could hear the two talking in the other room, but couldn’t make out their words. To be honest, he didn’t really care. All he cared about was Zayn, and he was there, locked in his hand, and shining brighter than ever before. Zayn leaned into Liam’s ear and whispered, “I’ve missed you, baby.”

Liam could feel his ears and face get hot. He was getting turned on, just by Zayn’s low, sensual voice. He turned his face and met Zayn’s lips. They soon became one knot of hands and kisses on Harry’s sofa. Liam couldn’t care less if Harry and Louis saw him making out with Zayn. He needed this. He was in love. 

Liam broke from Zayn for a brief moment. He looked him in the eyes and said, “I love you Zayn. I’ve loved you since the day we met four and a half years ago. Please be with me.” Zayn nodded excitedly, “I love you to Li, I’ll be with you as long as you’ll have me.” The two kissed passionately. There was nothing to stop them now. 

A few minutes later, Harry and Louis walked in and saw the two going at it.

“Why don’t we just go upstairs and leave these two alone,” Louis suggested with a wink. 

Louis grabbed Harry and led him upstairs. He knew where the bedroom was now.


	6. Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but the next chapter is really good and I didn't want to combine them. Also, my updates might take a little longer now that I'm back in school.

Liam awoke slowly. He blinked the sunlight out of his eyes as he tried to find where he was. He had no trouble remembering once he noticed the stirring of another person next to him. He felt warmth spread throughout his body when he came face to face with Zayn. He had spent the night cuddling, kissing, and catching up with him. He had missed so much of Zayn’s life while they were apart.

“Liam, what time is it?” Zayn said groggily. 

Liam couldn’t help but find his sleepy voice sexy. He felt himself grow harder as he started to imagine Zayn talking dirty to him. 

“Uh,” Liam blushed as he grabbed his watch on the nightstand. “Shit! It’s 1 in the afternoon. I missed work. Not to mention, Sophia doesn’t know where I am.” 

Liam jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone off the dresser. He had 7 messages and 16 missed calls. 

“If you missed work, then there’s no rush to leave, now is there?” Zayn said, leaning back against the headboard. 

Liam stopped in the middle of putting on his pants. He stood frozen in his boxers, pants halfway up his legs. Zayn was right, and he looked so sexy with his bare chest and covers gently covering his lower half. 

They didn’t do anything sexual the night before because they decided to go slow. They wanted to take care of the situation delicately. They both had decided that they wanted to get back together, but they needed to be cautious. Liam didn’t want to have his heartbroken again. 

Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought about what happened last time they were together. He couldn’t risk having Zayn break his heart again. He had to be much more cautious with his trust, and Zayn knew that. He promised Liam he would do anything to gain his trust again. 

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Zayn got on his feet and walked over to Liam. 

“Nothing. I’m fine. I promise.” Liam looked up with a soft smile. 

“And I promise to make everything perfect again, Liam. I love you. I always have, and I always will.” Zayn kissed Liam’s forehead softly. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulder and pressed him into his chest. 

“I love you too, Zayn. Thank you.” Liam nuzzled into Zayn’s chest

He didn't fully trust Zayn again, but he trusted that he'd make everything okay again.


	7. Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is also short.

*flashback* 

Liam walked back to his apartment listening to his favorite song. He was always chipper to go home to Zayn, but today was special. Today, he was going to ask Zayn to marry him. They were three years strong and rarely fought. They had already built a life together and he wanted to keep Zayn forever with the promise of marriage. He hurried up the stairs and unlocked the door. 

The living room was empty. Liam wondered where Zayn was. He always waited for Liam in the living, since he got off earlier. Maybe he was out shopping, Liam was home early. Liam shrugged it off and skipped to their bedroom. 

He heard noises from the bedroom. Zayn must have been doing his yoga in their room. He flung the door open, but didn’t find Zayn doing yoga. 

Zayn looked over his shoulder from the bed with horror, below him was a young blonde boy. Liam knew this boy from Zayn’s work. They often modeled together for Calvin Klein. His name was Niall. Liam always teased Zayn, saying that Niall had a thing for him, but Zayn insisted that Niall had a girlfriend and they were just friends. This didn’t look like “just friends” to Liam anymore. 

“Zayn?!” Liam said, voice shaking. His eyes stung with the tears that immediately started to pour from his eyes. 

“Liam. Oh my god!” Zayn jumped from the bed and grabbed his sweatpants from the floor, pulling them to his waist. “FUCK. You’re home early.” Zayn ran to Liam, as he started to exit the room. 

“How could you?!” Liam yelled, choking on tears. The wedding band in his pocket suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. He sunk to the floor, sobbing. 

“I’m so sorry Liam. It was an accident. It doesn’t mean anything” Zayn said, wrapping Liam’s slender shoulder in his arms. 

“Oh Zayn, it means everything..” Liam collected himself and pulled the box from his pocket and gently placed it in Zayn’s hands. He pulled himself off the floor and looked down at Zayn, who was frozen, staring at the box in his hand. “We could have had everything.” Liam said walking to the door. 

“Goodbye Zayn.” Liam closed the door behind him.


End file.
